Secret
by Furius Angel
Summary: Cap. 4.- Maldita sea, realmente me atrese, y por culpa de eso, el fic ha cambiado mucho ;-; ¡es culpa de Watari!
1. Despues viene la nieve

Secret  
  
Autor: Furius Angel  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Categoría: Acción, Aventura, Misterio, Shonen Ai ligero.  
  
Disclaimers: Los usuales. Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad. Para mi propia diversión escribo este fic, y nada gano con ello (más que la oportunidad de convertirme en un gran escritor). Abaddon, Abaddonna y Asderel si me pertenecen, por lo tanto si quieres usarlos en algún fic (cosa que estoy seguro no va a suceder) tendrás que pedirme permiso previamente.  
  
Comentarios del Autor: Así es, soy hombre. Me gusta el shonen ai, ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo fíjate qué curioso.  
  
E-mail: secret_furius_angel@hotmail.com  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
ººº Después viene la nieve ººº  
  
"Yusuke, que bien que hayas venido." Comento un bebé, o al menos eso aparentaba. El chupón en su diminuta boca hacia pensar eso fácilmente. "Te he llamado porque hemos tenido ciertos problemas en el mundo espiritual."  
  
"¿Qué clase de problemas?" pregunto el chico de ojos cafés. Sus compañeros también estaban presentes, esperando la respuesta del niño.  
  
"Han robado la espada Masa-Mune." Comento el niño, en tono serio. Tomo un control remoto cerca de el y prendió un televisor. "En este video se muestra toda la información sobre esta espada"  
  
Todos observaron atentos el video.  
  
"La Masa-Mune" comentaba una voz en el video "es una espada creada hace muchísimo tiempo con el fin de detener a un poderoso hechicero que, se decía, tenía la intención de acabar con el mundo entero. Pero ese no es todo el poder que esta poderosa herramienta posee, ella tiene un poder oculto que puede ser liberado si se sabe como hacerlo y se tiene un gran poder. La Masa-Mune tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos, solo que carecientes de conciencia. Las personas que sean revividas con ella, se convertirán en fieles sirvientes de quien las despertó." El video finalizó. Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio un momento.  
  
"Esa es la Masa-Mune y su poder..." comento en niño "Pero, Yusuke... no queremos que pienses que es su poder lo que nos preocupa de esta manera, eso es solo parte de nuestra preocupación... lo que es realmente importante es quién se ha apoderado de ella."  
  
"¿Y quién es ese sujeto?" pregunto Yusuke, impaciente. Probablemente la situación podría solucionarse más fácil de lo que Koenma pensaba.  
  
"Es... Abaddon." Comento Koenma, cierto miedo se percibía en su voz.  
  
"¿Abaddon?" preguntó sorprendido un pequeño demonio de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estaba junto a Yusuke. "¿Dijiste Abaddon?" volvió a preguntar un poco más tranquilo.  
  
"Así es, probablemente Hiei y Kurama ya hayan escuchado algo sobre el." comento el bebé, pensativo. Ambos mencionados asintieron lentamente, se notaban algo preocupados.  
  
"¿Quién es Abaddon? Será mejor que no nos mantengan en suspenso." Pregunto un alto pelirrojo. Yusuke parecía estar de acuerdo con el. Koenma cerró los ojos y procedió con su explicación.  
  
"Abaddon es, por así decirlo, lo que los humanos consideran la muerte... Abaddon posee el poder de matar cuando quiere y a quien quiere, podríamos decir que con su simple presencia puede provocar la muerte de alguien."  
  
"Así es, yo he escuchado que cuando alguien muere sin razón aparente, fue porque el llego." comento Kurama "Su poder es muy grande."  
  
"Y además parece ser muy listo." Dijo Hiei, analizando todo, los presentes voltearon a verlo. "Si su poder es el de matar al que quiera, el poder de la Masa-Mune hará que sus victimas sean sus esclavos, ¿o no?" Todos se dieron cuenta, Hiei tenia mucha razón en ese aspecto.  
  
"Es verdad, pero, ¿cómo pretendes que consigamos esa espada?" pregunto Yusuke "Por lo que veo, su poder es demasiado. Podría matarnos en cuanto llegáramos con el, o antes."  
  
"Bueno... para eso quería yo darles esto." Koenma les mostró unos pequeños frascos con un líquido azul dentro. "Esta es una pócima que sirve contra el poder de Abaddon, así el no podrá matarlos."  
  
"¿Dónde la conseguiste?" Preguntó Yusuke, un poco confundido.  
  
"¡Por favor! Soy Koenma, esto es demasiado fácil para mi." comentó el dios, sentándose en su silla.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde comenzamos a buscarlo?" preguntó Kurama, al ver que Koenma estaba muy tranquilo.  
  
"Pues... la verdad no tengo idea, según la información que he encontrado puede estar oculto en las montañas, ya que parece gustarle el clima que hay en ellas... ¡Ah! Y por cierto... tengan cuidado con Abaddonna." Avisó Koenma  
  
"¿Abaddonna? ¿Quién es?" preguntó Yusuke  
  
"Abaddonna, bueno... es un perro..." Todos se tranquilizaron. "Es la fiel mascota de Abaddon, cuando el no puede matar a alguien, su perro se encarga del trabajo sucio. Abaddonna es mejor conocido como el Perro de alientos Invernales, podrán percatarse de que esta cerca cuando sientan un frío muy fuerte." Les informó Koenma.  
  
"Pero..." dijo Hiei, que había pensado en las palabras de Koenma. "Si estaremos en las montañas... el clima de allá es frío, no notaremos la presencia de Abaddonna."  
  
"Creo que es esa precisamente la razón por la que Abaddon prefiere el clima de las montañas, Hiei." Comentó Kurama.  
  
Después de analizar todo detenidamente, el grupo de detectives se puso de acuerdo y decidieron partir a las montañas al día siguiente.  
  
El día de por si era un poco frío, cuando se acercaban a las montañas el frío se intensifico más. Los cuatro detectives caminaron por un largo tiempo, pensando en la forma de vencer a Abaddon.  
  
"Debemos estar alertas, Abaddon o su perro pueden aparecer en cualquier momento si se entera de nuestras intenciones." Murmuro Yusuke a sus compañeros.  
  
"Hn. Ten por seguro que ya se ha enterado de ellas." Dijo Hiei, caminado detrás.  
  
"Enano, no seas tan pesimista. Seguramente se acorvado porque vio que el Gran Kuwabara esta tras el." Kuwabara rió ante sus propias palabras, los demás se burlaron en silencio. Sintió un poco de frío en su cabello, volteo al cielo y se encontró con que diminutos fragmentos de nieve estaban cayendo. "¡Esta nevando!"  
  
"Si, el clima en las montañas es impredecible." Agregó Kurama.  
  
"¿Esto no quiere decir que la temperatura esta bajando? Tal vez Abaddonna esta cerca." Comentó Hiei, observando los alrededores.  
  
"Es probable, pero esto suele suceder en las montañas así que no estamos seguros." Fue la respuesta de Kurama.  
  
Los detectives prosiguieron su marcha por mucho tiempo. La nieve comenzó a caer en cantidades mayores, así obstruyéndoles un poco el camino. Después de mucho caminar, decidieron detenerse a descansar.  
  
"Hiei, ¿quieres agua?" ofreció Kurama ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso con líquido transparente.  
  
"Hn." Fue su respuesta afirmativa. Bebió el líquido y permaneció un poco pensativo.  
  
"¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó su compañero.  
  
"¿Por qué la pregunta?"  
  
"Te noto algo preocupado."  
  
"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" Hiei cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Fue entonces que sintió algo, una sensación de peligro. "¡Cuidado!" gritó y, haciendo uso de su velocidad, empujo a todos al suelo. Esta acción no le dio el tiempo suficiente para el hacer lo mismo, y fue atravesado por una vara.  
  
"¡Hiei!" gritaron todos. Kurama corrió a revisar su herida. La vara era delgada, afilada de una de las puntas para atravesar a alguien. Apenas había logrado atravesar un poco del pulmón derecho de Hiei.  
  
"Cálmate." Exclamo Kurama, aunque el parecía más alarmado que Hiei. Tomo con cuidado la vara, lenta y cuidadosamente la sacó. Hiei gemía, el dolor era enorme. Pronto no pudo con el y se desmayo. "Hiei..." murmuró Kurama, sintiéndose muy mal por no haber hecho nada para impedir la herida de Hiei.  
  
El viento soplaba más frío cada vez...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Aquí esta el capitulo 1, si ha sido de su agrado me encantaría que me dejaran reviews.  
  
Deben entender que soy completamente nuevo en el arte de escribir fanfics, así que seria todo un honor que me dejaran al menos un review.  
  
Si no dejan, entenderé que no les ha gustado y no seguiré la publicación de esta historia.  
  
Hasta luego.  
  
.::Furius Angel::. 


	2. Miedo al agua

Secret  
  
Autor: Furius Angel  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Categoría: Acción, Aventura, Misterio, Shonen Ai ligero.  
  
Disclaimers: Los usuales. Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad. Para mi propia diversión escribo este fic, y nada gano con ello (más que la oportunidad de convertirme en un gran escritor). Abaddon, Abaddonna y Asderel si me pertenecen, por lo tanto si quieres usarlos en algún fic (cosa que estoy seguro no va a suceder) tendrás que pedirme permiso previamente.  
  
Comentarios del Autor: Así es, soy hombre. Me gusta el shonen ai, ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo fíjate qué curioso.  
  
E-mail: secret_furius_angel@hotmail.com  
  
___________________________________  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
ººº Miedo al agua ººº  
  
El viento soplaba frío, la nieve comenzó a arremolinarse con violencia mientras tres muchachos intentaban encontrar un buen lugar para refugiarse de esa tormenta, llevando consigo a uno más, herido. Entraron a un cueva que encontraron no muy lejos y encendieron una fogata dentro de ella.  
  
"No puedo creer que el enano se arriesgara por nosotros." comentó Kuwabara, sentado junto al fuego. Los otros tres chicos estaban también cerca de el, Kurama cuidaba de Hiei, aun no se despertaba.  
  
"¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó Yusuke, echando un curioso vistazo a Hiei.  
  
"Esta mejor, use unas plantas medicinales que pueden ayudar a que la herida cicatrice muy pronto." Respondió Kurama, un poco molesto con sigo mismo. Yusuke apenas y notó esto, pero sabia que Kurama no tenia la culpa de nada.  
  
"Oye, no puedes culparte por eso, si tu fueras culpable, Kuwabara y yo también lo seríamos." Yusuke intentó hacer sentir mejor a Kurama, en cierta manera lo logró.  
  
"Gracias, Yusuke... ¿crees que...?" Kurama calló unos instantes, como pensando lo que diría. "¿Crees que Abaddon haya lanzado esa vara?" Yusuke lo vio con seriedad.  
  
"Es probable... tampoco puedo responderte si esta tormenta la causa su perro... ¡Pero, oye! ¡No debemos preocuparnos por eso! Sin sus poderes Abaddon seguramente es un perdedor." Exclamó tomando una actitud más alegre, más típica de el. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar entre todas las cosas que cargaba en ella.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Kurama, ligeramente sorprendido. Yusuke le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal y sacó de la mochila un pequeño radio.  
  
"Quiero saber qué me he perdido."  
  
"Yusuke, acabamos de salir de la ciudad."  
  
"¡Por fin! Vamos Urameshi, préndelo." Exclamo Kuwabara con entusiasmo. Yusuke presiono un botón y las noticias comenzaron a escucharse, algo cortadas.  
  
"Creo que la señal no llega bien." Dijo Yusuke algo extrañado.  
  
"Es de esperarse, supongo que el clima de las montañas no permite que la señal llegue bien, menos con una tormenta como la que esta ahora." Racionó Kurama. Aun entre cortadas, las noticias se escuchaban un poco.  
  
"Hace un frió... – 5º... amaneció nevando... de medio... nieve..." se escuchaba en la radio.  
  
"Parece que haya también hace frío." Dijo Kuwabara, al tratar de entender esas palabras.  
  
"Uh..." Kurama comenzó a repasarlo todo en su mente, tal vez... "¡No puede ser!"  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yusuke, un poco más tranquilo.  
  
"¡Creo que esto es una trampa! Si hace tanto frío haya, estamos en primavera, no es normal eso..." Kurama parecía asustado, sus compañeros comprendieron de inmediato.  
  
"Quiere decir que Abaddonna está en la ciudad." Yusuke parecía estar confundido. Asustado y enfurecido.  
  
"¡Demonios!" Kurama tomó a Hiei en brazos, corrieron de regreso lo más rápido posible. Con la tormenta todo se dificulto, pero la preocupación de sus seres queridos en la ciudad los hacía seguir luchando. Mientras intentaban huir, una especie de energía los detuvo. Observaron a todas las partes donde suponían podía estar escondiéndose alguien, pero no encontraron nada.  
  
"Creo que si era una trampa... y caímos justo en ella." Gruñó Yusuke, enfurecido.  
  
"¡Adivinaste!" Una voz provenía de encima de ellos. Voltearon hacia el cielo, y justo arriba de ellos encontraron a un muchacho que les sonreía divertido. Poseía un hermoso cabello blanco y largo, sus ojos azules demostraban mucha alegría. Tenia un cuerpo bien formado, apenas vestido por un traje ceñido al cuerpo de colores blanco y negro.  
  
"¡Maldición! ¡¿Tu eres Abaddon?!" Un brillo de temor apareció en los ojos de los detectives.  
  
"¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡No! Pero gracias por el cumplido." Esa sonrisa burlona no abandonaba el rostro del muchacho. "Yo solo soy el fiel sirviente de." Al parecer quería hacerlos enojar, su actitud era bastante burlona. "Mi nombre es Asderel. ¡Y ya veo! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Bajo y se acerco a Hiei, Kurama se interpuso.  
  
"No dejare que le hagas nada." Dijo serio, pero con cierto odio en su voz.  
  
"¡Ah, no te exaltes! Tampoco voy a hacerle daño... actúas como si fuera a matarlo." Rió burlonamente, Kurama lo observó con desprecio.  
  
"¡Cállate! ¿Dónde esta Abaddon?" Yusuke estaba igual de molesto que Kurama. "¡Dile que no sea cobarde! ¿Por qué manda a otras personas a hacer su trabajo?"  
  
"Bueno, la respuesta es más que obvia..." Asderel se acercó a Yusuke, como si quisiera compartir un secreto, y murmuró "Esta muy ocupado..." rió.  
  
"¡Infeliz!" Yusuke intentó golpearlo, pero antes de que su puño pudiera siquiera tocarlo, Asderel ya se encontraba arriba nuevamente. Todos lo miraron con odio.  
  
"Me van a matar con esas miradas." Se burló. "Hagamos un trato..." coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, agachándose un poco hacia ellos. "Si ustedes me dan a su pequeño amigo, por supuesto me refiero al que está herido, yo los dejare salir de aquí, ¿hecho?" Les sonrió, casi con inocencia. Yusuke sonrió de manera burlona.  
  
"¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?" levanto su mano, y apuntándolo con su dedo índice, disparo su Rei Gun antes de que pudiera moverse. Pero también antes de que pudieran verlo, Asderel había evadido el ataque, y se encontraba frente a ellos... con Hiei en brazos.  
  
"Sabía que lo entenderían..." Alzó el vuelo. "¡Ha sido un placer negociar con ustedes!" Sólo pudieron observar como se alejaba, con Hiei.  
  
"¡HIEI!" Gritó Kurama. Cuando el muchacho se perdió de vista, cayó de rodillas en la blanca nieve, sintiéndose inútil.  
  
"Demonios." Gruñó Yusuke.  
  
"Oigan... ya podemos salir..." comentó Kuwabara al recordar las palabras del sujeto.  
  
"Es verdad... Kurama..." Yusuke vió a Kurama en el suelo, entendía el dolor por el que debía estar pasando pero no tenían tiempo para eso. "Kurama, vamos a la ciudad a destruir a Abaddonna, después podremos rescatar a Hiei."  
  
"¡No podremos!" la voz de Kurama sonaba dolida, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. "¿Cómo sabes que no mataran a Hiei?" Yusuke bajó la vista. Kurama tenia mucha razón.  
  
"Kuwabara..." Yusuke vio a Kuwabara a los ojos, su mirada era seria. "Entonces, te pido de favor que cuides a Keiko y a mi madre."  
  
"¿Qué? Urameshi, ¿qué quieres decir?"  
  
"A lo que me refiero es que tu serás el que cuide a las personas en la ciudad mientras Kurama y yo derrotamos a Abaddon" Kuwabara lo vio desconfiado. "¡No te preocupes! Si llego a necesitar tu ayuda te lo haré saber."  
  
"Ya entiendo... de acuerdo, ¡suerte!" Kuwabara corrió hacia la ciudad, Kurama observó sorprendido a Yusuke.  
  
"¿Puedo saber cómo se lo comunicaras?"  
  
"Es tan tonto que no pensó en eso, era solo para que se fuera." Yusuke le guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Gracias, Yusuke."  
  
Ambos caminaron durante mucho tiempo en dirección hacia donde Asderel había volado, no sabían que tan lejos estaba el escondite de Abaddon pero esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Aby..." el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, apenas se distinguía el movimiento.  
  
"Dime."  
  
"Conseguí un regalito." Se pudo distinguir una sonrisa. "¿Y sabes qué más? Allá afuera hay muchos más."  
  
"Hm... suena interesante, ¿es de los que no pude matar?"  
  
"Si, parece que son muy fuertes. Por seguridad lo he dejado en la 'sala de ahogados'" se escuchó una risita  
  
"Muy bien, Asdy, has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu regalo?"  
  
"Bueno, primero lo primero. Pienso platicar un poco."  
  
"Vaya, estas muy tranquilo últimamente. ¿Desde cuándo piensas sólo en hablar?" se escuchó la risa del otro.  
  
"Me retiro." Se escuchaban los pasos, lentos. Alejándose cada vez más del otro sujeto, y mientras lo iba haciendo entraba a una habitación más iluminada. Era Asderel. "Desde que sé que no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti." Murmuró, un toque de tristeza en su voz.  
  
________________________  
  
"Creo que ya casi llegamos." Murmuró Yusuke, serio. Estaba frente a ellos un enorme castillo negro "¿Crees que sea seguro?" preguntó, volviéndose a Kurama.  
  
"Nunca lo es." Kurama también observaba el lugar. Siguieron acercándose, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se encontraba en ambos.  
  
_________________________  
  
La puerta se abrió, inmediatamente el demonio de ojos rojos subió la mirada hacia ella, observando fríamente al sujeto de cabello blanco que estaba entrando.  
  
"Ah, veo que ya despertaste. ¿Qué tal?" preguntó el albino.  
  
"¿Quién demonios eres?" Hiei subió mucho su tono de voz, tratando así de parecer amenazador.  
  
"Olvidaba que acabas de despertar. Bueno, mi nombre es Asderel, puedes llamarme Asdy si así lo prefieres." Comenzó a reírse. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño."  
  
"Eso a ti no te importa, y no me llames pequeño." Le dirigió una mirada sumamente fría. Sus pies se encontraban encadenados al suelo, por lo que no podía amenazarlo de otra manera.  
  
"Uy, pero si no me dices cómo te llamas, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, entonces?" Asderel oprimió un botón y una habitación de vidrio rodeo a Hiei. "Vamos, dime cómo te llamas. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar."  
  
"No quiero hablar, quiero que me saques de aquí." Le gruño el ojos rojos.  
  
"Bueno... es que yo tengo otros planes para ti, pero estoy seguro que te van a gustar." Oprimió otro botón, esta vez, pequeñas cantidades de agua iban apareciendo en el piso, Hiei no tardó en comprender lo que pensaba hacer.  
  
"¡¿Qué?! Suéltame o te juro que te matare." El pánico se estaba apoderando de el, ya no sabia como amenazarlo.  
  
"No vas a poder hacerlo. Lo que yo hago no es nada personal, no que te conozca y te odie. La verdad me agradas mucho, y por eso precisamente voy a matarte." El agua subía en pequeñas cantidades, apenas y cubría el piso.  
  
"¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡¿Por qué matarme si dices que te agrado?!" Hiei trataba de liberarse de las cadenas, pero era inútil. Intento derretirlas y no sucedía.  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi querido hermano robó la espada Masa-Mune. Cuando te mate, la usare. Seremos muy buenos amigos." Sonrió, para disgusto de Hiei. "Serás mi amigo más querido... te pareces mucho a el." Su voz sonó un poco triste.  
  
"¿Tu hermano? ¿Quieres decir que Abaddon es tu hermano?" Hiei pareció asustarse más.  
  
"Sip... ¡empiezas a interesarte en la platica! Eso es bueno, necesito hablar con alguien antes de que mueras. Cuando revivas no tendrás conciencia, serás incapaz de hablar y pensar por cuenta propia y sólo harás lo que yo diga."  
  
"Infeliz..."  
  
"Primero te contare mi problema más grande, serás como mi mejor amigo." Le guiñó un ojo. "La verdad... es que mi hermano, Abaddon, yo... no se, yo tenia poder propio, el mataba gente cuando debía irse, yo hacia cierto clase de conjuro que hacia que los humanos se embelesaran ante el poder de la luna. Entonces me enteré, mi hermano había enloquecido. Había comenzado como un deber y después le vio el gusto a asesinar personas. Se suponía que yo iba a detenerlo, pero... cuando lo vi, recordé por qué había querido alejarme de el desde un principio." Asderel parecía un poco arrepentido. "No pude más, era o unirme a el y hacer que el me amara, o intentar detenerlo y conseguir su odio." Hiei quería decirle que era un estúpido, pero no pudo. El había hecho algo parecido al mentirle a Yukina. "Te pareces tanto a el..." la voz del albino se rompió, comenzó a llorar.  
  
"..." Hiei no sabía como actuar, la situación era nueva para el, nunca nadie le había comentado sus problemas a el. Notó que el agua ya había subido más, ahora sus pies estaban mojados. "¡Maldición!"  
  
"Bueno... no es tanto el parecido, pero... el también viste siempre de negro, sus ojos son rojos y su cabello es negro... es tan... a veces me siento culpable por todos los que han muerto por nuestra culpa..." permaneció serio unos segundos. "¡Bueno! No se les va a quitar lo muerto, no puedo llorar para siempre."  
  
"¡Sácame de aquí!" gritó Hiei, más asustado que antes.  
  
"Es que te necesito para mi siguiente plan. Quiero también a tus amiguitos para sacrificio a Aby."  
  
"¿Qué? Ni te atrevas." Gruñó molesto.  
  
"¡Entonces si te importan! Es muy lindo que alguien tan frío como tu pueda preocuparse por unos humanos. Pero bueno, apuesto a que ellos ya te olvidaron y ahora se preocupan por lo suyo, así es todo, pequeño. Si todo se me ha de ir mañana, que se vaya de una vez."  
  
"Entonces ¿por qué no dejas tranquilo a tu hermano? Apuesto a que ya esta harto de ti." Le gritó Hiei, haciéndolo enojar.  
  
"¡Cállate! ¡El no esta harto de mi! Si lo estuviera, yo ya habría muerto."  
  
"¿Es que no lo ves? Te esta usando, es todo lo que el ve en ti, un estúpido que lo sigue ciegamente."  
  
"Cuida lo que dices, recuerda que tu vida esta en mis manos." Enfureció el albino, cerrando sus puños fuertemente.  
  
"¿Pero y qué? Si todo se me ha de ir mañana, que se vaya de una vez." Se burló Hiei.  
  
"Hm... buena técnica esta de hacer enojar a tu enemigo, pero aun así nada cambiara. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Asderel le observó divertido.  
  
"Ya veras lo que pienso hacer." Sus manos estaban libres, se llenaron de fuego.  
  
"Yo que tu no haría eso."  
  
"¡Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou!" Golpeó la pared con su fuego, pero nada paso... eso hasta unos segundos después, que agua comenzó a caer de arriba. "¿Qué demonios...?"  
  
"Te dije que no lo hicieras, tenemos sistema contra incendios." Rió Asderel. Hiei sintió ganas de gritar como loco, pero se contuvo. "Ay, pobrecito... tiene miedo pero no quiere mostrarlo. ¿Qué va a hacer el pobre niñito?" puso una mano en su mejilla, mostrando una falsa preocupación.  
  
"Cállate." El agua subía más rápido ahora llegaba a su cintura. Esa muerte era patética para el, esperaba morir asesinado por Yusuke, o por algún otro más fuerte que el. Pero el morir por alguien que ni siquiera le había dado un golpe, eso era indignante.  
  
"Bueno... hm... algo último que quiera comentarte... ¡ah! Abaddonna esta en la ciudad, supongo que si tienes a alguien importante por ahí, no te preocupes... ¡tu ya estarás muerto!" rió más, Hiei lo observaba con odio. El agua subía más y más rápido. Ahora llegaba a su cuello. "Muy bien, tus últimos segundos de vida te concederé el glorioso silencio."  
  
__________________________  
  
"¡Dinos! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Yusuke golpeaba a uno de los guardias.  
  
"En... en el salón del agua sagrada..." respondió el todo golpeado demonio, señalando la dirección. Yusuke y Kurama corrieron lo más rápido posible, pero habían muchas habitaciones. Rápidamente abrieron cada puerta, sin resultados. Al llegar a la última, encontraron ahí a Hiei, completamente cubierto de agua, y Asderel observándolo tranquilo.  
  
"¡Hiei!" Gritó Kurama, corrió hacia el cristal, Asderel se interpuso.  
  
"Su amigo aún no muere, pero no dejaré que lo eviten." Yusuke se dirigió a el.  
  
"No podrás evitarlo, yo pelearé contra ti." Kurama aprovechó la conversación entre ambos y con un rápido movimiento saco una rosa de entre sus rojos cabellos. Se transformó en un látigo y con el rompió el cristal, dejando que toda el agua escapara y que Hiei pudiera respirar nuevamente. Se acercó a el e intentó romper las cadenas, sin resultado.  
  
"¿Buscabas esto?" Asderel sacó la llave de las cadenas. "Si lo quieren, tendrán que derrotarme."  
  
"¡No entiendo por qué haces esto! Nuestra pelea es con el cobarde de Abaddon, ¿por qué te interpones?" gritó Yusuke, desesperado.  
  
"Tengo mis propias razones, ¿por qué ustedes quieren interferir con los planes de Abaddon?"  
  
"¡Porque está asesinando personas inocentes! Muchas de esas personas son importantes para nosotros."  
  
"Pues así como tu dices, Abaddon es importante para mi... demasiado y no dejaré que lo molesten." Asderel parecía muy molesto, se preparo para pelear. Una voz se escucho por toda a la habitación.  
  
"Asderel, ven rápido. Es urgente." Asderel reaccionó positivamente a la voz.  
  
"Abaddon." Dijo con un suspiro que Yusuke solo había escuchado en las niñas enamoradas. Desapareció muy rápido del lugar.  
  
"Huh... ¿Hiei, estás bien?" Yusuke se acercó a verlo.  
  
"Ese tipo esta loco..."  
  
"Ya lo sabemos... oigan... no nos dio la llave." Comentó Kurama.  
  
"Eso lo soluciono yo... ¡Rei Gun!" Apuntó a las cadenas, estas se rompieron.  
  
Detendrían a esos dos, pasara lo que pasara.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ya está el segundo capitulo. Muy pocas personas lo pidieron, pero como sí hay personas que lo leen, he decidido por lo menos darle gusto a esas pocas personas. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios y quienes han leído la historia.  
  
Hasta luego.  
  
.::Furius Angel::. 


	3. Influencia de los celos

Secret  
  
Autor: Furius Angel  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Categoría: Acción, Aventura, Misterio, Shonen Ai ligero.  
  
Disclaimers: Los usuales. Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad. Para mi propia diversión escribo este fic, y nada gano con ello (más que la oportunidad de convertirme en un gran escritor). Abaddon, Abaddonna y Asderel si me pertenecen, por lo tanto si quieres usarlos en algún fic (cosa que estoy seguro no va a suceder) tendrás que pedirme permiso previamente.  
  
Comentarios del Autor: Así es, soy hombre. Me gusta el shonen ai, ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo fíjate qué curioso.  
  
E-mail: secret_furius_angel@hotmail.com  
  
___________________________________  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
ººº Influencia de los celos ººº  
  
Comenzaron a caminar por el enorme castillo. Los pasillos eran oscuros, apenas iluminados por candelabros, las paredes se sentían muy húmedas, un líquido siempre presente en ellas. De cuando en cuando la luz de las velas iluminaba más, así dejando ver que el líquido era de un color oscuro, escarlata. Sangre. Por supuesto, siendo ese el hogar de la muerte lo extraño seria no ver nada parecido.  
  
"Hiei, ¿ese sujeto no te dijo nada importante?" Preguntó Yusuke, tratando de conseguir algo de información útil. Hiei se sobresalto al recordar todo lo que el albino le había confiado, no que quisiera guardar el secreto, pero no se sentía bien hablando de cosas así.  
  
"Nada, sólo tonterías." Respondió finalmente.  
  
______________________  
  
"¿Qué era tan importante?" Asderel sonaba emocionado. Se detuvo frente a Abaddon.  
  
"Necesito... quiero..." Abaddon se acercó mucho a Asderel, dándole muchas esperanzas.  
  
"Dime." Dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción.  
  
"Je, has estado muy atento últimamente." Una ligera sonrisa se distinguió entre las sombras. Eso bastó para que Asderel se rindiera, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Abaddon lo observó algo sorprendido. Asderel se apartó de el, lentamente, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.  
  
"¡Como si no lo supieras!"  
  
"Pues no, no lo sé... pero no importa." Asderel sintió un dolor en el pecho. "Lo que quería pedirte era que fueras por Abaddonna, parece que tiene problemas."  
  
"¡¿Por tu perro?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Asderel se apartó, ofendido.  
  
"Porque te lo estoy pidiendo." Los ojos rojos de Abaddon eran evidentes entre las sombras. Asderel le temía un poco, pero el era mayor que su hermano consentido, no le haría los favores por una razón tan simple.  
  
"Abaddon, te ayudo con esto pero no voy a cuidar a tu perro por ti."  
  
"Está bien, entonces voy yo." Se dio vuelta, pero el albino se sintió peor. Sabía que Abaddon era fuerte, pero el lo amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en su seguridad.  
  
"Espera... voy yo, pero este es el último favor que te hago así por así, ¿oíste?" Asderel trató de sonar rudo ante la mirada confundida pero a la vez divertida de su hermano menor.  
  
"Está bien, de verdad que eres muy raro." Abaddon regresó a su lugar mientras Asderel lo observaba, fingiendo estar molesto.  
  
_______________________  
  
"¡Demonios! Estoy seguro de que ya pasamos por aquí." Gritó Yusuke, al notar que era el mismo lugar donde habían intentado ahogar a Hiei.  
  
"Estúpido, ¿nos has estado guiando por el mismo camino?" Hiei sentía en ese momento tremendas ganas de ahogar a Yusuke.  
  
"¡Pues si eres tan 'inteligente' por qué no nos guías tú!" Gritó Yusuke, ofendido por el comentario del demonio.  
  
"Supongo que eso debí haber hecho desde un principio"  
  
"Tranquilos, no llegaremos a ningún lugar si seguimos peleando y culpando a otros por estar perdidos." Kurama intentó calmar a ambos.  
  
"Es verdad, entonces... vamos por acá." Yusuke parecía seguro de saber que camino tomar.  
  
"Esta vez no nos lleves por el mismo camino."  
  
"¡Confíen en mi!"  
  
"Bueno, vamos."  
  
_______________________  
  
"No puede ser... se preocupa más por su perro que por mí. ¡Eso no puede ser!" Asderel se quejaba mientras volaba sobre la ciudad. "Maldito mocoso, ya olvido que soy más de cien años mayor que el... ¡Me lleva!" Asderel estaba furioso, más que eso, estaba... ¿celoso? Y de un perro... claro. Abaddon actuaba como un niño consentido la mayoría de las veces, quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, o que no se hicieran.  
  
Asderel observó la ciudad, las luces en la noche siempre lo habían atraído, se calmó un poco. Pero no podía estar celoso de un perro. Menos de Abaddonna, que le había salvado la vida tantas veces. A él y a Abaddon. Le debía muchas cosas.  
  
Interrumpió sus pensamientos por unos momentos, sintió el poder de Abaddonna, no tan fuerte como era. Seguro tenía problemas. Descendió rápido hacia el lugar de donde provenía el poder de Abaddonna, lo encontró. Estaba peleando contra un humano, pero le parecía ya haberlo visto en algún otro lado.  
  
"¡Abaddonna!" Llamó. El perro volteó hacia el. "¿Tienes problemas?" Asderel se acercó, su rostro muy serio, había estado pensando en 'antes' de que todo sucediera así...  
  
"Todo está perfecto..." Para sorpresa del humano, el cual tenia un rostro muy horrible a parecer de Asderel, el perro había hablado.  
  
"¿No necesitas ayuda? Abaddon quiere que regreses."  
  
"Enseguida, ¿termino antes con el humano?" El albino negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Hay más visitantes en el castillo, están en el laberinto." El perro, que era enorme, se acercó a Asderel. Emprendieron vuelo, dejando a un confundido Kuwabara a mitad de la batalla.  
  
"Oye, si no te molesta, me gustaría ir más despacio." Comentó el albino seriamente durante su vuelo.  
  
"¿Puedo saber por qué?"  
  
"Quiero hablar contigo sobre Abaddon..." El perro entendió, redujo la velocidad junto con Asderel.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"  
  
"Bueno, quiero tu opinión... ¿crees que el pueda amarme?"  
  
"¿A qué forma te refieres?"  
  
"A amarme, como el único en su vida." Silencio. "Solo quiero tu opinión."  
  
"Creo que tendrías que esperar, supongo que has notado que el no conoce ningún sentimiento, salvo el placer de matar, es un demonio muy joven, aún no ha aprendido sobre ellos."  
  
"Es extraño, siento que te quiere más a ti que a mi."  
  
"¿Celos?" Asderel se avergonzó un poco. "Demasiado pronto para aprender ese sentimiento, pero si ya conoces el amor... generalmente vienen juntos, incluyendo el dolor con ellos." Asderel pensó en las palabras del perro, ¡era muy sabio! Probablemente más maduro que el.  
  
"¿Por qué a los demonios nos cuesta entender los sentimientos, mientras que los humanos incluso nacen con ellos?"  
  
"La naturaleza nos enseña por inducción que existen sentimientos, que existe el mal y el bien. Pero estos son misterios para los demonios, como para los humanos lo es el poder que nosotros poseemos. Es el equilibrio, nosotros tenemos poder y falta de sentimientos, ellos tienen sentimientos pero a cambio les falta poder. Aunque hay quienes pueden dejar pasar eso por alto, tu has obtenido sentimientos a partir de ese 'algo' especial que te hacia sentir tu hermano, igual hay humanos que pueden alcanzar el poder."  
  
"Pero si ellos tienen menos poder, el equilibrio no esta justo, ¡nosotros obviamente ganamos!"  
  
"Sus sentimientos, al ser más fuertes, logran que ellos hagan lo que sea, sin importar si la naturaleza no lo haya ideado así."  
  
"Bueno... cómo sea, lo que quiero es saber cómo puedo hacer que Abaddon vuelva a ser el de antes."  
  
"El ya tomó la decisión de ser como es, ¿acaso no lo amas de igual manera?"  
  
"Claro..." Asderel pareció desilusionado, claro que amaba así a Abaddon, de cualquier manera. Pero sabía que esa forma de ser no era la más conveniente para el bienestar de su hermano.  
  
"Estará bien si le dices lo que sientes, debe saber que es importante para alguien."  
  
"Eso ya lo sabe." Asderel afirmó, casi ofendido. Comenzó a dudarlo. "¿Lo sabe?"  
  
"No de la manera que tu quieres." El resto del camino no hubo más palabras, el albino continuaba pensando en las palabras del demonio.  
  
_____________________  
  
Pasos desesperados sonaron por toda la habitación, después de tranquilizarse un poco, el causante de dichos pasos se sentó en un sofá muy grande y perfectamente diseñado para un rey o alguien igual de importante.  
  
Los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad, parecían dirigidos, como siempre, a la nada. Pero no era extraño, nunca había nada delante de ellos, por lo menos no cuando no estaba Asderel.  
  
No supo exactamente cuando pasó, pero comenzó a sentir un... algo especial por su hermano mayor. ¿Pero qué le diría al saberlo? Nada, porque nunca lo sabría. Asderel no debía saber nada correspondiente a eso. Su época de rebeldía y placer por las matanzas había terminado hace ya mucho, pero al ver el interés que mostraba Asderel... ¿cómo decirle que ya era todo? Solo había sido uno más de sus caprichos. Y tampoco tenía el valor de decírselo. El nunca había hablado de sus "sentimientos". Era algo nuevo para el y su mundo de cosas materiales. Pero no le extrañaba sentir algo así, después de todo su querido hermano siempre había hecho todo por el, siempre lo había cuidado y había cumplido muchísimos caprichos suyos que no tenían ni siquiera razón de ser.  
  
Un sonido acercándose lo interrumpió. Puso atención del lugar de donde provenían, sus ojos vacíos, parecían tristes. Dos figuras aparecieron de entre las sombras, Asderel y Abaddonna.  
  
"Ya llegue con tu mascota. Más te vale que no hayas empezado sin nosotros." Dijo Asderel amenazador.  
  
"Ah, no he hecho nada, no te preocupes."  
  
"¡Amo!" Abaddonna se acerco cariñoso a Abaddon, como un perro a su amo. Abaddon acarició al demonio y mostró una sonrisa que para Asderel era la más falsa que había visto en su hermano menor. Se acerco a ellos con una expresión muy seria.  
  
"Abaddonna... necesito hablar con Abaddon, por favor." Las palabras sonaron cortantes, Abaddon no ocultó su sorpresa. Aún más se sorprendió cuando vio a su fiel mascota alejándose de la habitación. Por la expresión seria en el rostro de su hermano supuso que ya había descubierto lo que sentía por el. Su rostro mostró obvia incomodidad ante imaginarse a su hermano hablando de ello con el. "Hola, Aby..."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente. Sentía unas ganas irracionales de llorar. No se sentía triste, pero las lágrimas querían salir.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó preocupado.  
  
"No sé de qué hablas." Desvió la mirada, en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían. '¡Demonios!' pensó para sí. De esa manera Asderel pensaría que en serio tenía un problema, y sospecharía más.  
  
"No finjas conmigo, nunca has sido bueno en las mentiras." Asderel endureció la mirada. "Abaddon... dime o tendré que obligarte, sigo siendo el mayor y puedo hacerlo, tu sabes que puedo."  
  
"¡No me pasa nada, maldita sea!" Su voz se quebró, las lágrimas ya habían salido. Cometió un error. Debió mantenerse tranquilo, pero eso le era imposible con el nerviosismo de lo que sentía. Asderel, a pesar de lo oscuro de la habitación, pudo ver bien ese liquido brillando con la poca luz que entraba.  
  
"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó, su tono con una preocupación demasiado fuerte para alguien que sólo lloraba sin razón.  
  
"No es por nada, no lo sé." Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fino color rojo. ¡Todo su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando! Levanto sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas y ocultar su rubor, Asderel lo detuvo.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Sonó dolido.  
  
"No sé..." Las mangas de la ropa de Abaddon cubrían sus manos, parecía un niño llorando de esa manera. En realidad siempre lo parecía, por eso se ocultaba en las sombras.  
  
Asderel sostuvo las manos de su hermano en las suyas. El menor se sorprendió. Una de las manos del albino se dirigió a la mejilla de Abaddon, deteniendo una lagrima rebelde que seguía cayendo.  
  
"Nunca te había visto llorar." Comentó el mayor. Al siguiente instante se estaban besando. Un tierno roce de labios, muy leve. Cada uno disfrutando el momento.  
  
Cuando Asderel se separo de los labios de su hermano, no fue por deseo propio. Abaddonna llego ante ellos y aviso de los 'visitantes'. Asderel se apresuro a ir a acabar con ellos.  
  
"Hasta luego." Se despidió de su hermano, que solo lo veía un poco confundido. En instantes, el albino desapareció.  
  
______________________  
  
"Nos has seguido llevando por el mismo camino." Gruñó Hiei, molesto.  
  
"No puedes decir nada, yo te di la oportunidad y también nos llevaste por el mismo."  
  
"Esto me esta pareciendo muy extraño. Supongo que es un trampa." Kurama razonó todo, era lo más probable.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Un laberinto?" Yusuke alzó una ceja.  
  
"Eso explicaría perfectamente el por qué hemos pasado varias veces por el mismo lugar."  
  
"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Yusuke, completamente enfadado.  
  
"Pues yo les dije muchas veces, pero ustedes estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre quién tenía la culpa." Ambos se avergonzaron. Kurama era el que menos tenía la culpa y el que más salía molesto.  
  
"¿Y cómo pretendes que salgamos de el?" Hiei desafió la inteligencia de ambos.  
  
"Bueno, supongo que los poderes espirituales no funcionaran en nada."  
  
"Pero podemos intentarlo." Comentó Yusuke, apuntando su dedo hacia una pared. "¡Rei Gun!" El disparo, para sorpresa de todos, atravesó la pared.  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡Era algo tan fácil!" Kurama apenas se lo podía creer.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Apenas han descubierto eso? Pensé que serían más rápidos." Una voz conocida les hablo detrás de ellos.  
  
"¡Tu! Maldito" Hiei mostró un odio enorme hacia el albino.  
  
"No te me pongas así, ya no te voy a hacer nada." Asderel sonrió. "Ya he conseguido lo que quiero. Supongo que así sólo queda hacer un acuerdo." Todos lo vieron confundidos. "Pero para ello debo llevarlos frente a los ojos e mi querido hermano Abaddon."  
  
"¿Por qué debemos creer en ti?" Kurama dudaba tremendamente, pero tenía muchísimo derecho. Por alguna razón Hiei creyó en el.  
  
"¿Qué clase de acuerdo?" Preguntó algo dudoso.  
  
"¡Hiei!" Exclamaron Yusuke y Kurama. Asderel le sonrió.  
  
"Bueno, debo ver si devolverá la espada o... bueno, debemos ponernos de acuerdo."  
  
"Aceptamos." Dijo Hiei, muy decidido, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros...  
  
____________________  
  
Me costó trabajo escribir este capitulo. Mucho romance, quizás un poco cursi. Supongo que a todos les resulta así al releer su historia.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, también a quienes leen la historia aunque no dejen ningún comentario.  
  
.::Furius Angel::. 


	4. El sagrado final

Secret  
  
Autor: Yo.  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Categoría: Ya me cansé, ahí ustedes sabrán.  
  
Disclaimers: Ya, solo quiero escribir el final.  
  
Comentarios del autor: No sé que me ha pasado ;-; espera, ya sé, es por culpa de Watari, si notan alguna diferencia en el método de escribir es por culpa de Watari.  
  
E-mail:   
  
----------------------------  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
El sagrado final  
  
"¿Qué clase de acuerdo?" preguntó Hiei, provocando que todos tras el cayeran de espaldas.  
  
"¡Aceptaste un acuerdo sin saber de que se trataba!" gritaron todos.  
  
"No me echen la culpa, el autor estaba fumado".  
  
"Siiiiii" dije yo chillando como perro abandonado.  
  
"Eh, bueno, permítanme decir que el acuerdo es..." y mientras tanto, Asderel pensó 'chin, se me olvido mi dialogo'.  
  
"El acuerdo era que les ayudaran a atrapar al malvado Ol'boney o-ó" dije yo otra vez, de metiche como siempre.  
  
"¿Quién es Ol'boney?" preguntó Yusuke.  
  
"Es nuestro más grande enemigo" dijo Abaddon.  
  
"¡ALTOOOOOO!" gritó alguien.  
  
"¡Güatari!" dije yo.  
  
"¿Qué clase de continuación es esta? Y ya te he dicho que no me digas así, Jurious ¬¬"  
  
"Bueno, verás, es que pensé que sería buena idea terminar el fic con un capi parodia º-º"  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero dónde quedó el KuramaXHiei? ;-;"  
  
Hiei y Kurama se besaron con pasión.  
  
"Ahí está o-ó"  
  
"¡Noooooo! Actúen bien la obra o los ahogo"  
  
"Esa es mi línea ;-;" Dijo Asderel chillando como perro al que le han quitado su línea.  
  
"Muy bien, luces, cámara, acción"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ejem... permítanme decirles que el acuerdo es que nos ayuden a derrotar a Ol'boney" Kurama se empieza a carcajear "¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Jajajaja, perdón, perdón, graben otra vez, ahí me falló"  
  
"Oh, genial, tendremos que grabar todo otra vez" se quejó Kuwabara.  
  
"Tú no has dicho nada"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Permítanme decirles que el acuerdo es que nos ayuden a derrotar a Ol'boney".  
  
"Por supuesto, pero ¿y nosotros que obtendremos a cambio?" Asderel se vuelve maniaco.  
  
"¡IMBECILES! ¡Eso es por lo que venían, por la espada Masa Mune, ¿no?!"  
  
"Cálmate, se nos olvido después de tantos años sin grabar o-ó"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Permítanme decirles que el acuerdo es que nos ayuden a derrotar a Ol'boney".  
  
"Claro que ayudaremos, ¿cuándo empezamos?"  
  
"Será ahora mismo" Comentó Asderel triunfante.  
  
Todos salieron, siguieron a Asderel y a Abaddon, que según los llevarían al escondite de Ol'boney, caminaron por las montañas cubiertas de nieve. Entonces llegaron a... no, olvídenlo... no, no harán esa toma... no, esa no, porque se nos acabo la escenografía... ¡ya sé que no hay escenografía! Si, pero eso ya esta muy usado, ya, así déjalo... ejem... se detuvieron delante de un árbol que media muchos metros de alto.  
  
En un nido que había en ese árbol, escuchaban sonidos raros.  
  
"Ahí esta Ol'boney" comentó Abaddon preocupado. Entonces, del nido salió ¡UN POLLO GIGANTE! Bueno, no gigante, pero era un pollo.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Ese es Ol'boney?" preguntaron los miembros del Reikai Tantei.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UN POLLO?!" preguntaron Abaddon y Asderel.  
  
"Nuuuuuuuu, tan bien que íbamos ;-;" chille yo "no le vean importancia al pollo, véanlo como un malo muy cruel y malo o-ó"  
  
"Ush" dijeron todos.  
  
"¡Ese es el temible Ol'boney!" grito sobre actuando Asderel.  
  
"Déjenmelo a mi, Rei Gun" dijo también muy sobre actuado Yusuke, disparo su Rei Gun y el pobre pollo quedo rostizado.  
  
"Ooooh" dijeron todos. Para celebrar y en un intento desesperado para que Watari no me mate por el poco KuramaXHiei que hay en este fic, Kurama y Hiei rentaron una cabaña en las montañas, se la rentaron a Abaddon y Asderel que ahora rentan cabañas en las montañas, y hasta rima, y pasaron una velada incomparable.  
  
Al día siguiente se fueron saltando tomados de las manos muy felices a su casa.  
  
Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.  
  
------------------------  
  
Por fin, en serio, quería hacerlo como los otros capítulos, lo juro, pero Watari me ha envenenado la mente ;-;  
  
Chapulín Colorado: No contaban con mi astucia  
  
Oo ¿y tú que haces aquí? o-ó qué güey eres, dije colorín colorado, no chapulín colorado, saquéese a buscar raiting en otra parte  
  
Chapulin Colorado: Es que no me tienen paciencia  
  
¡Ese es el chavo del ocho! Órale, sácate de aquí. Y bueno, yo tambien me voy porque me avergüenzo de mi mismo, ¡WATARIIIII! ¿qué me has hecho? ;-; 


End file.
